Pas le bordel, mais presque
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Yaoi SSHP pour la plupart de ces OS. N9 : Grâce à vous. Yaoi.
1. Le seigneur des toits

_**Bon, étant donné que j'écris de plus en plus de Harry/Severus en One Shot (on bave pas, merci), je crée un sujet pour ;)  
Voilà le 1er du lot...**_   
  
**

* * *

Le Seigneur des toits

* * *

**

**Genre** : Drama - **Personnage** : Harry Potter

_Tiens si on jouait_

Viens, poursuis moi. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour jouer. Pas d'âge pour nous.

_A me retrouver_

Cherche un peu, regarde par là. Je suis là.

_Viens faire un jeu_

Viens mon adoré, viens faire ce qui me plaît.

_Viens faire ce que je veux_

Viens me caresser encore et encore, que j'explose de plaisir sous tes doigts agiles.

_Rattrape-moi_

Je me glisse ça et là, ne faisant que peu de bruit, attendant que tes longues mains m'attrapent.   
Sous ton lit, sous ta chaise, sur ton armoire, dans ton linge.   
Je respire ton odeur, si envoûtante. Ensorcelante.

_Recherche-moi_

Je n'attends qu'une chose… T'entendre bouger. Me rechercher.

_Et retrouve-moi_

Et sentir tes mains m'attraper. Me caresser.

_Sous un lit..._

Viens, viens, je suis juste là.  
Je n'attends que toi.

_Ou par ici_

Te sentir, autour de moi. Tes mains sur moi.

_Et je t'en supplie_

Et si tu me laissais te lécher, je serai tellement heureux.   
L'extase si tu me touches. Si ma langue peut effleurer ta main, ta joue, ton cou, ton corps.   
Simplement le plaisir brut si tu murmures quelques mots à mon oreille…

_Viens si on jouait_

Sentir tes mains m'attraper m'emmènerait au Paradis, tu le sais ? Non, tu ne sais pas…

_Tiens si je me cachais_

Cours, cours après moi.  
Viens, attrape-moi

_Viens dans ma maison_

Viens, viens chez moi. Viens en moi. Tes mains sur moi. Tes dents dans ma peau…

_M'accrocher au plafond_

Il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour être heureux, il me faut juste toi.   
Juste toi…

_Adam et Eve_

Nus, dans une chambre, toi sur moi, moi sur toi…  
Je suis toujours nu, pour toi.

_Imaginaire_

J'imagine tes mains sur moi, j'imagine, je n'ai pas le choix.

_Un voile sur les yeux_

Je voudrais juste que mon regard se voile, que mon corps explose du plaisir d'être dans tes bras.   
Du plaisir de gémir sous tes doigts.

_C'est tout ce que je veux_

J'aimerais me réveiller contre toi.   
Avec toi.  
En toi-même parfois.  
Mais…

¤ _Je voudrais être un chat_

Je me réveille, encore à moitié endormi. J'ai encore fait ce rêve où je suis près de toi, te mendiant une caresse.   
Je voudrais être un chat. Ton chat.

_Me blottir contre toi_

Avoir sa place près de toi. Contre toi.   
Te murmurer des mots doux.  
T'aimer enfin au grand jour…

_Etre le seigneur des toits_

Juste là, avec toi. Pour te faire plaisir. Pour que tu me fasses plaisir.   
Je t'observes, à la dérobée. Et tu ne sais toujours pas…

_M'enrouler toutes les nuits autour de ton cou_

Mes bras autour de ton cou, mes jambes autour de ta taille.

_Comme ce sale matou_

Il a bien de la chance… J'aimerais être lui… Tu sais… Être à la place d'un chat. Ton chat.   
Etre à toi.

_Et puis te lécher les mains parfois le matin_

Avoir le droit d'humer ton odeur dès le matin, de passer mes doigts dans tes longs cheveux noirs.

_Parfois au creux de tes reins_

Passer mes mains le long de ton corps. Me blottir contre tes reins, contre toi simplement.  
J'ai froid, réchauffe-moi.

_Je voudrais être un chat_

Je voudrais juste prendre ça place, pour une nuit peut-être…   
Veiller sur ton sommeil. Veiller sur toi.

_Me blottir contre toi_

Te rendre heureux. T'aimer, te chérir librement.

_Un vrai seigneur des toits_

Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, mon Severus, juste savoir que tu es heureux…   
Oui, te voir heureux me suffit, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.  
Même si ce n'est pas contre moi.  
Je ne serai pas ton seigneur.  
Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui occupe mes nuits et mes jours : TOI.

FIN.   
  
Note : _Italiques_ = Le seigneur des toits - Nicola Sirkis.

* * *

_**Comme toujours, on évite de taper... merci, lol...**_


	2. Alone In The Dark

_Toujours mon reclassement de mes One Shots... Après les Harry/Draco, je range les Harry/Severus...  
Bisoux_

* * *

**Alone in the Dark**

Mais quand comprendront-ils ?  
Quand admettront-ils que l'on ne peut pas me sauver ?  
Que je ne veux pas être sauvé.

Mon sang est noir, comme mes robes.  
De mon esprit, tout espoir se dérobe.

Mon cœur, île désertée par presque tous les sentiments.  
Presque tous les sentiments animant un être vivant.

En quelques mots, ma seule lumière est partie.  
Disparue corps et biens, je ne sais pour quelle destination, je ne sais pour quelle sombre raison.

La seule personne que j'aie aimée de ma vie, partie…

Et je reste seul, seul dans l'ombre, seul dans ma nuit intérieure.

Seul, avec mon mal-être, ce compagnon de route qui me ronge bien malgré moi.  
Au fond de mon âme, je sens qu'un jour il reviendra. Mais c'est si long d'attendre…

Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai peur de ne plus te revoir.  
Plus j'ai peur, plus j'ai froid.  
Et je ne sais toujours pas…

Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu mes quelques mots avant de disparaître.  
Je ne connais pas tes sentiments.  
Et cette honte qui me ronge…

Sentiment étrange. Sentiment d'avoir causé ta disparition.

Les regrets aussi…  
Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que je parle à ce moment là ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné ?

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir ton visage une dernière fois…  
Tu as disparu pendant que tu te retournais, par ma faute.

Je ne sais plus si je mérite de t'attendre sur terre, où si je devrais quitter ce monde de larmes pour un enfer apaisant.  
Je passe ma vie à t'attendre. Une vie à attendre ma rédemption.

Bien sûr certains ont vu que ça n'allait pas…  
Mais qui s'en préoccupe ?  
Après tout, je n'ai pas d'amis, juste des collèges.  
Pas de proches, tous sont morts.  
Pas d'ennemis, j'ai tué le dernier après qu'il ait fait disparaître l'étincelle qui réchauffait mon cœur.

Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, mon amour.  
Le jour où je t'ai perdu, le temps s'est comme arrêté pour moi…  
J'ai simplement continué ma vie, en la laissant couler.

Je le sens bien, ce n'est pas fini.  
Je n'ai rien retrouvé de toi.  
Je me demande où Il a pu t'envoyer…

Tu es vivant, je le sais… Mais où, dans quel état…

Je sens que tu souffres, j'ai l'impression de sentir ce sel que je n'évacue pas, comme si tu tentais de me transmettre un message à travers ces larmes invisibles…  
A moins que je ne perde la raison peu à peu…

Le temps parait si long, l'éternité ne serait pas plus lente.

Un mal-être permanent, maladie lancinante car mon remède n'est plus là.  
Mes entrailles qui se nouent, des objets remuant dans ma tête.

Et la nuit…  
La nuit, ce mal empire.  
Mes nuits sont une réalité que je ne peux plus supporter.  
Des nuits où je me réfugie, mes prunelles noires perdues dans les ténèbres.  
Mes prunelles noires cherchant l'éclat d'une émeraude pour s'y refléter.

Et ce refuge devient ma hantise.  
La nuit, je crois te voir partout, pâle lueur de la folie dans laquelle je sombre jour après jour, nuit après nuit.  
Je crois entendre ton rire, au timbre si particulier.  
Tes pleurs, d'une douceur si amère à mes oreilles.

Et dans le froid qui m'entoure, je devine ta présence, mais ouvrir les yeux me ramène à la cruelle réalit

Tu n'existes plus…

J'attends avec impatience la prochaine fois où je rêverai de toi, et où je te prendrai dans mes bras pour apaiser une des douleurs qui te ronge.

J'attends de savoir un jour enfin ce que tu allais me dire à ce moment là, quand Il allait m'abattre, que je t'ai crié « je t'aime », que tu t'es retourné, que tu as disparu…

Dans mon rêve, tu t'es retourné, tu m'as sauté dans les bras. « Moi aussi, je t'aime » dis-tu les larmes aux yeux.  
Et je me réveille, en sueur.

Dans mes cauchemars, je revis sans cesse cette scène. La fin de mes espoirs.  
Celle qui me fait rester seul dans le noir.

Chaque nuit, j'espère.  
Chaque matin, je désespère.

Je regrette de ne pas dormir d'un sommeil éternel…

Le combat fait rage.  
Ce qui doit être le combat final.  
Le sang coule.  
Le mien, le leur… 

Les sorts fusent… D'attaque, de défense, mineurs ou interdits.

Les gens tombent autour de moi…

Le Seigneur Noir a décidé d'attaquer à l'aube l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du vieux continent.  
Celle où je suis, forcément… Car c'est à moi qu'il en veut, plus qu'à aucun autre.  
A cause d'une maudite prophétie…

Je suis face à Lui, je l'avais cherché partout…  
Je suis entre eux… Lui, Seigneur Noir, et l'homme que j'aime.  
Que j'aime et qui ne le sait pas.

Il est derrière moi, comme le reste de ma vie.

Car j'ai décidé que ce serait mon dernier combat.  
Ma dernière bataille.  
La dernière fois que je verrais le ciel, sombre ou non.  
Car j'en ai assez de rester seul dans les sombres méandres de mon âme.

Face à moi, un monstre.  
Le sorcier le plus craint depuis des années.  
Si je le vainc, je serai le plus craint. Quelle sera alors ma vie ?  
Ma vie dont d'autres décident à ma place, et ce depuis ma naissance…

Je lève mon bras, ne vois plus rien que Voldemort.  
Et quand nous allons lancer nos sorts, une voix familière me crie « Je t'aime ! »

Comme je me retourne pour voir si je n'ai pas rêvé, une lumière m'absorbe.  
Le rayon de la mort ?  
Non, il serait vert…

La lumière se dissout… Je ne sais où je suis…

Le paysage est sombre, la lumière peu présente. L'air est lourd…  
J'entend des pleurs. Des pleurs d'homme.

Je regarde autour de moi… une lueur trouble apparaît. La lueur prend la forme d'un homme, que je ne connais que trop bien…  
Apparition fantomatique au milieu du néant.

Je m'approche de l'apparition…  
C'est un homme sombre… Ses idées sont sombres, tout comme son apparence…  
Tout comme son regard…  
Je le croyais fait de roc, et je le vois à présent trembler.  
Je le croyais sans cœur, il est sans armes et pleure.

Un cri déchire la nuit. Une créature approche…  
Je tends ma main vers l'apparition, l'effleure, et cours…

Rêve trop réaliste…  
J'ai senti le contact de sa main sur ma joue alors que je pleurais. 

Comme un geste de réconfort…

Je sais qu'il est vivant.  
Plus de doutes.  
Plus jamais.

Je n'aurai plus froid, plus jamais, tant que cet espoir me réchauffera le cœur.

Il est peut-être loin, peut-être dans un autre monde… Mais il n'est pas mort.  
Il me reviendra, je le crois. C'est plus fort que moi…  
J'ai envie d'y croire.

Je sens le regard concupiscent de Dumbledore. Il savait, lui. On ne peut rien lui cacher.  
Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Plus un bruit. Silence oppressant.  
L'air est toujours aussi lourd.  
Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Et c'est quoi « ici » ? 

L'apparition n'a pas reparu… Il me manque.  
Ses humiliations me manquent…  
Ses remarques acerbes, ses insultes…  
Son rictus de sadisme, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux de jais…  
Tout lui me manque… Sa présence, son caractère, sa voix, son visage…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait-il ? Connaissait-il le secret de mon cœur ?  
C'est fort possible…  
Sinon pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ?

Je n'ai pas ma baguette, pas de magie.  
Rien que le vide autour de moi, comme en moi.

Severus, t'ai-je perdu à jamais ?

Non, je ne crois pas…  
L'amour vainc tous les obstacles…  
Nous nous retrouverons, j'en suis sûr…

Cette terre est celle du désarroi, du désespoir.  
Elle est faite pour nous faire perdre l'envie de vivre…  
Pour ne nous faire vivre que de larmes…

Ne jamais abandonner espoir… Ne plus jamais pleurer… 

Je te promets mon Amour de ne plus désespérer… Je sais que tu es en vie… Que tu m'aimes où non, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux.  
Que je fasse partie de ce bonheur ou non.

L'espoir fait vivre…  
L'espoir me fera vivre…

Ne jamais abandonner…  
La lumière de ce lieu maudit, c'est moi… 

J'espère…

Jamais je n'abandonnerai, car je sais qu'il m'aime.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit.  
Une lueur argentée m'entoure…  
Ce paysage de désolation disparaît.

Je connais l'endroit où je suis à présent…  
Et je comprends ce que Voldemort m'a fait… ou a voulu me faire.

Il m'a envoyé sur cette terre de désespoir d'où l'on ne part que si l'on ne perd pas espoir…  
Et j'ai vaincu mon désespoir… Grâce à l'amour de Severus, j'en suis sûr…

Une simple porte me sépare à présent de lui. Je veux qu'il soit le premier à savoir que je suis revenu…

Trois petits coups discrets frappés à ma porte…  
Je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit sauf… Et si ? 

Ne pas rêver, c'est trop cruel…  
Ne pas désespérer, sourire.

Je me lève, vais lentement ouvrir… Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux… Il est là, mon amour…  
Harry, revenu de je ne sais o  
Il s'approche de moi pas à pas…

« Je t'aime aussi »  
Et il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Enfin la délivrance de l'esprit… Grâce à l'espoir ?

* * *


	3. Lemon Up Your Life :

**

* * *

**  
_"Citron"_

**_Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, ce n'est qu'un Lemon. Donc, fic R._

* * *

**

- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Tu vas voir très cher…

Le jeune homme commença à déboutonner la chemise de celui qu'il dominait.  
Il écarta les pans de tissus, et dévoila ainsi un torse glabre, lisse, et d'un ton pâle.  
Il passa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, murmurant tendrement des mots que seul leur destinataire pouvait comprendre.

Puis il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, sa bouche goûtant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, sa langue titillant les tétons durcis de son amant.

Doucement, sa main glissa le long du flan pâle, et s'enfonça sous le pantalon noir, pour bifurquer vers l'intimité gonflée de l'homme soumis aux baisers reçus. Celui-ci frémit et gémit au contact de la main chaude et hésitante du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.  
Celui-ci releva la tête, et plongea son pétillant regard vert dans le chaud regard sombre de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Harry !!! Ne t'arrête pas !  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Sev' !

Ses cheveux noirs épars, Le professeur Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard se laissait caresser par Harry Potter, le Survivant, officiellement l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus au monde… Allongé sur le dos, chevauché par un jeune homme insatiable, il revoyait ce qui les avait conduits à s'aimer…

Il haïssait le jeune homme, à cause de son père, au départ. Puis pour son arrogance de jeune premier, il l'avait brimé, humilié. Avant de voir enfin le jeune homme courageux, opprimé par une destinée qu'il refusait, des ennuis qu'il n'avait jamais demandés.  
Avant de voir que les regards que lui lançait parfois le Survivants n'étaient ni arrogants, ni provocateurs, mais langoureux. Chargé de désir.  
Avant de comprendre à quel point il l'aimait.

Harry déboutonna le pantalon de son professeur, couvrant toujours son ventre de ses baisers.  
Il libéra les jambes de son amant de l'entrave du vêtement, et acheva de le déshabiller en lui ôtant son caleçon, libérant ainsi l'objet de sa convoitise : le membre dur et dressé de son aimé qu'il engloutit aussi sec, faisant de légers vas et viens avec sa bouche autour de la virilité tendue.  
Il se mit ensuite à lécher le gland violacé de Severus, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.  
Le Survivant caressant toujours le corps (superbe) de son amant, léchait encore et encore ce qui témoignait du désir de l'enseignant pour son élève.

Les mains du Maître des Potions s'affairaient également. Elles avaient d'ores et déjà arraché la chemise de l'étudiant, et erraient paresseusement sur son corps, glissant le long des hanches juvéniles, des fesses tendres, mais fermes.  
Severus laissait Harry faire, il aimait le sentir sur lui, sentir ce poids sur son corps, cette poitrine chaude et humide sur la sienne.  
Il aimait sentir la bouche du Survivant entourer sa virilité, ses mains la caresser.  
Il aimait le Survivant, tout simplement.

Au dessus de son professeur, un jeune homme de 17 ans s'affaire. Il caresse, et fait vibrer de ses mains le sexe de l'homme, pendant qu'il le couvre encore et encore de ses baisers.

Sachant ce que son amant attendait, il lui demanda de se retourner.  
Severus s'exécuta. Il savait ce que Harry comptait faire.

Le jeune homme approcha son visage des fesses de l'homme, et commença à les lécher.  
Du bout de sa langue, il titilla l'entrée de l'orifice annal de son professeur, provoquant maints gémissements.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il inséra sa langue dans l'orifice, la faisant aller et venir, laissant hurler son partenaire, finissant de se déshabiller en même temps.

D'un murmure, il ouvrit un tiroir et attira à lui un tube de plastique. Il l'ouvrit, libéra du gel, et s'en enduit le sexe, dur, tendu, puis l'introduit dans l'orifice dilaté de son amant, prêt à le recevoir en lui.

Sans hésitation, il pénétra son professeur, qui se cambra sous l'effet de surprise, et recommença à gémir, sous les mouvements de bassin de Harry.  
Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, il bougea en lui, jusqu'à se libérer dans son amant.  
Il se retira, et fit se retourner de nouveau son professeur. Insatiable, il engloutit de nouveau la virilité tendue de Severus, mais ne la garda pas en bouche longtemps.  
Harry récupéra le tube de lubrifiant tombé à coté du lit, le pressa pour en sortir une noix, et en badigeonna le sexe qu'il tenait de nouveau.

Il se redressa, et à genoux sur le corps allongé, le torse de l'homme entre ses cuisses, il s'empala sur la verge dressée, et commença de lents vas et viens, sous les cris synchrones des deux amants.

Quand Severus se libéra en Harry, celui-ci libéra le sexe de son amant, alla s'allonger contre son amour, et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Et soufflant, serré l'un contre l'autre, ils se murmurèrent des mots tendres.  
Enlacés, épuisés, ils s'endormirent.

* * *


	4. The Last March of the Potions Master

**

* * *

**  
The Last March of the PotionsMaster.

**Genre** : Horror/Drama - **Personnages** : Severus Snape - Harry Potter

* * *

Il fait nuit, il court. Il court, il ne sait pas vers où.  
Vers la vie ? Vers la mort ?

Il fait nuit, et l'homme tout de noir vêtu fuit.  
Il fuit les ténèbres, il devient la nuit.  
Se confond avec elle.  
Se fond en elle.

Sa main contre son ventre, il grimace.  
Sa main, humide, couverte d'un liquide poisseux, collant, odorant, luisant.

Il tombe, une fois de plus.  
Cri de douleur. Protestation.  
Le bruit des pas qui le suivent se rapproche. Il ne doit pas rester là.  
Il ne doit pas abandonner.  
Jamais.

Il doit survivre, dire au monde ce qu'il a vu.  
Ce qu'il a subit.

Dire au monde ce qui l'attend.

Il tient son ventre. Il tente de retenir ce qui en coule.  
Il se relève, devient ombre furtive. 

Il retient son souffle, ses gémissements.

Il est trop tard… Les pas se rapprochent, Il se rapproche. Lui, le mal.  
L'esprit perverti.

- Severus, je sais que tu es là. Severus, je sens ta crainte. Elle suinte à travers la nuit.

Severus recula encore. Il sentait l'aura maléfique.

- Severus, ne fais pas l'imbécile… Voyons… Tu es bless

Soupirant, la voix s'éloigna.  
Restant sur ses gardes, l'homme examina ses blessures.

Une plaie béante au ventre laissait couler son sang.  
La paroi abdominale déchiquetée laissait apparaître ce qui est censé être à l'intérieur.

Il souffre, cela transparaît sur son visage…

Il souffre… Il a vu le pire de ses cauchemars devenir réalité.

Mais comment a-t'il su ?

Comment ce monstre a-t'il compris ?

Abattu, terré comme une bête dans un trou, il sent son sang couler, il sent sa vie s'échapper.

Il sent sa volonté s'évader.

Seul, dans l'ombre, il se surprend à espérer.  
A espérer que quelqu'un le sauve.  
A espérer pouvoir dire à quelqu'un que le mal n'est pas vaincu, que les Ténèbres ont envahi un nouvel être, qui se repaît de sang et de souffrance. 

A espérer pouvoir sauver le monde de son ancien sauveur…

Mais les Ténèbres le cernent. Il se sent oppressé. 

L'odeur du sang est omniprésente.  
L'odeur de son sang.

Il ne sait où il est.  
Il ne sait plus comment il y est arrivé.

Il sait juste qu'il y règne une nuit perpétuelle, que l'atmosphère est lourde, l'air sentant le pourri… Trop de morts ?

L'air est acide, l'air est amer…  
Haletant, Severus tremble…  
Il tremble de douleur, de froid, … De peur ? Les pas reviennent.  
L'abomination sifflote… IL est détendu. IL sait depuis le début où il se cache. 

Severus sait qu'il est perdu.  
Il sait qu'il ne sauvera pas le monde.

Jamais il ne rendra au monde ce qu'il lui a donné, en lui accordant jadis une seconde chance.

Jamais il ne reverra le soleil se lever, même s'il n'y attachait aucune importance.

Sa vie, ses erreurs reviennent à son esprit. Il perd pied, alors que le sifflotement se rapproche.  
Sa vue se trouble, quand l'ombre se précise…

Face à l'homme effondré retenant son ventre, un jeune homme.  
Il est brun, a les cheveux en bataille… Un regard métallique, qui vous donne l'impression de voir à travers votre âme.  
Regard pénétrant, causant maints frissons.  
Des yeux verts, vert sombre, sombres comme s'ils étaient le reflet de l'âme de leur propriétaire.

Des yeux qui reflétaient jadis la présence d'une âme pure.  
Des yeux qui avaient vu trop d'horreurs, les pires perversions de l'âme humaine.  
Les pires facettes de la vie.  
Trop souvent vu la mort.

Et l'homme acculé à terre se love en position fœtale, tentant vainement d'être invisible à ce regard glacial.  
Tentant d'échapper au Survivant, maintenant fléau de l'humanité… Et seul Severus le sait.  
Seul lui le sait. 

Et il va mourir, il est déjà si faible.

Le jeune homme, face à lui, ricane. Il tient son ancien professeur à sa merci.

Folie qui brûle dans ce regard couleur espoir…

Mais l'espoir a quitté le jeune homme en même temps que la vie, le jour où il a décidé que personne ne choisirait sa voie à part lui.

Le regard vide, il a erré, avant de devenir sombre… puis de sombrer… Aspiré par les Ténèbres qu'il combattait.

Nouveau Seigneur Noir, pas de Survivant à l'horizon pour le combattre… Car Snape ne sera pas un survivant. Pas un rescapé de la folie meurtrière d'un nouveau fou.

Déjà, le jeune homme sombre agite sa baguette.  
L'homme sait qu'il est perdu. Severus n'a plus d'espoir.  
Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour ce monde. 

L'homme sent son corps se déchirer, il sent de nouveau le sang couler de nouvelles plaies.  
Il ne veut pas hurler, pas donner cette satisfaction à son tortionnaire.  
Et l'autre arrache un à un les membres de sa victimes.  
Un os pend de là où se trouvait le bras gauche de Severus quelques minutes auparavant. Des muscles & tendons gisent à terre, tombant tels des gouttes d'eau de son bras.

Mais Severus ne hurle pas. Sent-il seulement encore la douleur ? Entend t'il encore les vociférations du monstre qui le tient ?  
Croit-il qu'il est déjà mort ?

Dans sa folie le jeune homme ne sait pas si le Maître des Potions vit encore.  
Privé de ses membres, il gémit.

Aveuglé par la rage, celui qui fut le Survivant arracha la peau du corps de son ancien professeur d'un geste, ne laissant que celle du visage. Pour voir la souffrance marquer cette façade inébranlable que s'était construite Severus Snape.

Celui qui fut Severus Snape.  
Car dans une expression de souffrance intense, son visage est figé à jamais.

* * *


	5. Sounds Like A Personal Problem

_**Voilà le dernier à replacer pour le moment...  
Bisoux ;)**_  
  
**

* * *

**

**Sounds Like A Personal Problem

* * *

**

POV1

_What is this crap, I'm going through,_

_(Quelle est cette merde dans laquelle je passe)_

Dès que je pense à toi, j'ai l'esprit qui s'embrouille.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me choisisse un amour impossible ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois mon professeur, et moi ton élève ?

_Where am I at, and who are you, _

_(Où suis-je, et qui es-tu)_

Quand je suis en ta présence, je perds mes repères.

Un jour, je perdrai peut-être même mon contrôle.

Qui es-tu à l'intérieur ? Qui aimes-tu ?

_To make me feel, like I'm so scared, _

_(Pour me faire sentir comme si j'étais si effrayé)_

Au fond j'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir sous ta carapace.

Je n'ai peur que de toi, de même que je n'aime que toi.

_Caught me off-guard, was not prepared, _

_(Me prenant au dépourvu, je n'étais pas prêt)_

Ou peut-être sont-ce mes sentiments qui m'effraient.

Peut-être ne suis-je pas fait pour aimer.

_For you, _

_(Pour toi)_

Pas fait pour toi.

_So smart, so cool, _

_(Si élégant, si calme)_

Tu es si parfait.

Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas.

_To me, _

_(Pour moi)_

Tu pourrais être tout pour moi.

Je n'ose aller te parler, par peur de te perdre.

A quoi bon vivre avec cette crainte, et sans toi ?

_**Life seems, it shouldn't be this way. **_

_**(La vie semble ne pas devoir prendre ce chemin)**_

**Inconsciemment, il s'enterre dans sa solitude.**

**Il ne voit pas qu'au loin, un regard sombre veille sur lui.**

**Il ne sait pas, que ce regard le veille depuis des années.**

**Il ne sait pas, que l'homme a les mêmes pensées.**

**Lui s'enterre dans sa solitude, au bord du lac,**

**Il écoute la mort lui tendre ses bras glacés.**

**L'autre l'observe, craignant qu'il ne tombe.**

**Prêt à le rattraper s'il sombre.**

**Le jeune homme se laisse glisser vers les flots si calmes.**

**Déjà l'eau se trouble à son contact.**

****

POV2

_So here I am, and there you are,_

_(Je suis ici, et tu es là)_

Tu es comme à ton habitude assis au bord de ce maudit lac.

Ce lac que tu aimes plus que moi…

_Sitting so close, feeling so far, _

_(Restant si fermé, te sentant si loin)_

Tu es fermé à l'extérieur, tu ne vois pas que je brûle pour toi.

J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me fuies, que tu as peur.

C'est de ma faute…

_From me and I, can't figure out, _

_(De moi et je ne peux arriver à comprendre)_

Je n'ai rien fait pour nous rapprocher, tout pour t'éloigner.

Je ne suis pas un habitué des sentiments.

_What I should say, what's this about, _

_(Ce que je devrais dire, de quoi il s'agit)_

Que dois-je faire, dire pour que tu comprennes ?

On dirait que ce lac te fascines… Si tu me regardais de la même façon, peut-être comprendrais-tu…

_To you, _

_(Pour toi)_

Tu comprendrais que je ne vis que pour toi.

Rêve inaccessible.

_To smart, to cool, _

_(Trop élégant, trop calme)_

Tu es la, tu es si beau. Je te trouve trop calme.

_For me, _

_(Pour moi)_

Et voilà que tu te laisses glisser dans le lac.

Je ne peux pas te laisser.

Je ne veux pas te laisser partir ainsi, pas sans savoir ce qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur.

Il faut que tu saches.

_**Life seems, it shouldn't be this way. **_

_**(La vie semble ne pas devoir prendre ce chemin)**_

**Il sort de derrière son arbre, il court.**

**Il parvient à rattraper la main du jeune homme.**

**Celui-ci ouvre les yeux, voit qui le retient.**

**Il sourit.**

**Il entrouvre ses lèvres, murmure…**

**« Merci Severus. »**

**L'autre est surpris, sourit en réponse.**

**- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… - commença l'homme.**

**Le jeune garçon leva un regard chargé d'espoir vers son professeur, l'homme au regard ténébreux.**

**- Harry, je dois te le dire… Je t'aime…**

**- Je sais… Maintenant je le sais. Et je dois te dire, t'avouer… Je t'aime.**

**Les yeux si sombres s'éclairent. La phrase qu'il espérait tant, il l'a enfin entendue.**

**Il se penche alors vers le jeune homme, et l'embrasse. Harry lui répond avec tendresse, puis se libère.**

**- Serre moi très fort dans tes bras, j'ai si froid.**

**- Jamais plus je ne te laisserai avoir froid.**

**- J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours…**

**- Il durera toujours… Tant que tu seras avec moi…

* * *

**

_Sounds Like a Personal Problem – Ghost of the robot_

_****_


	6. De toi à moi

**_Kikoo... Ce texte a été écrit chez et pour Linnie, elle ne le sait pas encore (Tss, lève tard va TT)  
Bonne lecture...._**

**_Chanson : De toi à moi - Olivia Ruiz  
Les personnages sont pas à moi mais à la sublissime JKR et je gagne pas un centime en écrivant ces trucs là :)_**

* * *

Tu es face à moi… Et tu ne sais plus trop pourquoi… 

Tu trembles ?

_De ta pudeur à moi  
Il y a quatre boutons de bois_

_Qui cachent ton corps à toi_

Ma main se balade sur ton corps, pas sur ta peau, bien trop délicate pour mes rudes mains…

_Ta chemise de soie  
Glissants à tes talons_

Ma main passe dans tes cheveux, longs, noirs, … Ils reflètent un peu ton âme…

Sombres comme ton masque, brillants comme ton caractère une fois ta carapace franchie…

Elle descend plus bas encore, défait les boutons de ta chemise…

_Deux petits ronds bien droits  
S'étonnent d'avoir froid_

... Découvrant un torse merveilleusement imberbe, et la vue de tes tétons dressés provoque en moi une décharge plus qu'électrique. J'ai si chaud à présent…

_Tu es nu devant moi  
Comme le serait une fille_

Certains pensent que c'est anormal, immoral…

Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est pour toi que mon cœur bat. C'est toi qui fait monter en moi ces sensations que jamais je n'avais connues…

C'est toi qui es nu, là, tandis que mes mains continuent leurs mouvements…

_Et la pudeur te va_

Tu rougis, tu frémis.

Tu crois peut-être que les marques sur ton corps vont me faire fuir…

_Quand je te déshabille_

Et ta virilité dressée qui me donne une nouvelle décharge, tandis que je me mets à genoux devant toi et te prends entre mes lèvres.

_Tu es beau devant moi_

Tu es si beau, bien plus que tu ne crois…

Tandis que tu te libères dans ma bouche et hurles mon prénom, je me sens si bien…

Je me relève, et t'embrasse.

_Quand à tes lèvres brillent  
Un peu de ton émoi_

Un peu de toi restait sur mes lèvres, et maintenant sur les tiennes…

Un sourire. Salé.

_Que ta langue éparpille_

D'un coup de langue tu le fais disparaître, et tu soupires…

Avec moi, contre moi, tu t'allonges.

_Enroulé, caressant  
De ton corps les contours_

De caresse en caresse, de soupir en soupir, la nuit avance. Trop vite. Trop lentement.

Ma main passe sur ton dos, essayant de ne pas suivre de la main les aspérités provoquées par ces maudites cicatrices, tout comme tu as depuis longtemps détourné ton regard de mon front.

_Mes doigts vont, s'empressant  
En retracer le tour_

S'aventurant de plus en plus loin, lèvres et mains caressantes éveillent nos sens.

_Effleurer les limites_

Jusqu'entre tes fesses, que j'écarte en douceur, et où je glisse ma langue, dégustant ton intérieur.

_Enveloppe que l'âme excite_

Langue bientôt remplacée par mes doigts, pour te préparer en douceur à ma venue…

_Ton joli cœur s'agite  
Dans ce corps qui palpite_

J'entends ton cœur s'emballer, le mien le rejoint.

Ton corps vibre de frissons quand j'entre enfin en toi…

_Tu es ce beau dessin  
Que je trace sans fin_

De coups de reins en coups de reins monte l'extase, et toi qui cries sous moi. Qui te tortilles.

Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?

Ressens-tu cette force qui m'anime, toi, l'homme de ma vie ?

_Respectant et le grain  
Et les creux et les pleins_

Et je hurle en toi, me libère en toi.

Je me retire.

Tu souris de plénitude.

Ma main glisse de nouveau sur ta peau, si douce malgré tout ce que tu peux dire.

_A la petit écuelle  
Je pose enfin ma bouche_

De même que ma bouche se promène sur tes hanches, remontant, remontant encore.

Mes narines se couchent  
Aux formes de ton aisselle

Finalement apaisé, j'enfouis mon visage dans ton cou, respirant ton odeur à pleins poumons…

_Je rends grâce à ces gens  
Qui te donnèrent la vie  
Et m'offrirent le moment  
De te voir nu ici_

Bénis soient ceux qui t'ont mis au monde, mon Severus…

Ceux qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es.

Qui ont fait que le Survivant soit heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie…

Égoïste, peut-être… Mais qui ne le serait pas pour pouvoir te garder…

_De t'avoir nu ici  
Contre moi à l'instant_

Jamais je n'avais espéré qu'un jour mes mains se promènent sur ton corps si beau.

Corps que tu caches désespérément à toute vue…

_Pour ma plus belle envie_

Et que moi seul verrai à présent…

_Ce corps maintenant brûlant_

Ce corps marqué à vie, de même que ton esprit.

_Et tu ne bouges plus_

Tu dors, je crois, le repos bienfaiteur, dans des bras rassurants. Dans des bras aimés.

_Et je ne bouge plus_

Et tout comme toi je ne bouge pas…

Je ne voudrais pas troubler ton repos…

_Ton visage de profil  
Et le cou long tendu _

Je crois que je rêve, quand me reviennent en boucle des images de cette soirée. Notre soirée.

_Mes lèvres sur tes cils  
Et les tiennes fendues_

Un dernier baiser avant de fermer les yeux, ayant juste peur du lendemain. De notre lendemain…

_Et je ne bouge pas  
Et tu ne bouges plus_

Et le silence nous enveloppe…

_Si ta pudeur à froid  
Quatre petits boutons  
Quatre boutons de bois  
Refermeront tout ça  
Une chemise de soie  
Couvrant ton corps à toi  
Deux petits boutons droits  
Tairont tes jeux à toi_

Vivons un peu, demain viendra bien assez tôt…

FIN

* * *

_**Read & Review :)**_


	7. Un Doute

**_Tout d'abord bonne année à tous !!!!  
Ensuite... Me revoici avec ce petit One Shot que j'avais promis il y a bien longtemps, pour me faire pardonner une bêtise....  
J'espère que ça ira..._**

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, sauf Sevy... Et Poudlard... Et tout ce que JKR a inventé quoi....  
Pour Orlina  


* * *

- Miss Fleurit !!! Attendez !!!!!  
La jeune femme stoppa et pivota vers son interlocuteur en soupirant....  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore lui ?  
_- Professeur Snape, je pensais avoir été claire....  
- Limpide même. Je vous en prie...  
- Non !  
- ... Laissez-moi une chance !  
- NON !  
- Miss Fleurit !  
- Filez ! Laissez-moi !  
- Orlina ...  
- Baf ! On ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom sans mon autorisation !

La jeune femme partit, laissant derrière elle un homme tout de noir vêtu se frottant la joue.  
Aigri, l'homme retourna vers ses cachots, aussi sombres que son humeur à présent...

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose... Que la jeune femme l'écoute. Le pardonne.

Il avait été stupide.  
Vraiment stupide.

Mais les sentiments humains sont si compliqués...

Des années qu'il était seul, des années que son coeur était fermé.  
Fermé aux autres...  
Et elle est arrivée.  
Une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns bouclés encadrant un visage au sourire si... Pur...  
Elle l'avait ensorcelé d'un regard, d'un éclat de voix.  
Elle obnubilait ses pensées... L'homme au coeur de glace avait fondu...  
Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, la charma par son savoir.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, lui qu'on surnomme allègrement la chauve souris, l'ours mal léché ou encore l'homme des cavernes.  
Elle a vu en lui ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.  
Elle se laissait apprivoiser par cet homme que l'on disait sauvage.

Plus il la connaissait, plus il l'aimait...  
Le sans-coeur était amoureux... Amoureux d'un ange...

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui... Elle ne fuyait pas devant ses cicatrices qu'elle avait aperçues un jour où elle lui rendait visite à l'improviste, et qu'il avait ouvert la porte uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain...noire.

Petit à petit il se mit à occuper toutes ses pensées, elle ne voyait plus que lui...

Et lors d'un instant magique, un soir de décembre, il s'empara de ses lèvres et lui murmura ces mots qui réchauffent le coeur...

« Je t'aime. »

Elle lui avait répondu de même, emprisonnant la bouche tant convoité avec ses lèvres, laissant errer ses mains sur ce corps tant désiré.  
Ses pensées étaient confuses.

Il ne savait plus où il était... Il ne voyait qu'elle, même dans l'obscurité totale...  
Il ne sentait qu'elle, son odeur.  
Ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains sur sa poitrine...  
Sa peau contre la sienne...

Il passa sa main sous sa robe, cherchant le contact avec la douceur rassurante des seins de la demoiselle, l'embrassant, l'embrassant encore.  
Il ne saurait dire maintenant à quel moment les robes et sous-vêtements ont disparu de leurs corps, ni même comment ce lit était arrivé là.  
Il se souvient juste des sentiments, des impressions qu'il a ressenti...  
Quand il a fait glisser sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de la jeune femme, elle a tressailli.  
Quand il a commencé à mouvoir cette main, l'extase qu'il a vue sur le visage de son amante l'excita encore plus...  
Il sentait monter en lui un désir si profond de l'aimer, de la rendre heureuse... Mais aussi de la posséder...  
De la faire crier à en faire trembler les fondations de l'école...

Il retira sa main, et fit descendre sa bouche le long du corps de la jeune femme.  
Il embrassa le sexe humide de la jeune femme, le lécha doucement, et finit par remonter... Il embrassa ses seins, puis de nouveau sa bouche...  
Perdue, submergée par ces sensations nouvelles, elle se laissait faire.  
Il la regarda, replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son amour derrière son oreille, et lui sourit.  
Il se dressa, écarta ses jambes, se coucha sur elle et la pénétra en douceur.  
Un gémissement rauque lui répondit.

Elle passait et repassait ses doigts sur le dos strié de cicatrices de son homme... Pendant qu'ils continuaient leurs va et viens, leur danse horizontale. Entre soupirs et gémissements, la température de leurs corps montait, montait... Et finit par une explosion de sensations...

Il se retira, l'embrassa encore et encore.

« Je t'aime. »  
« Je t'aime... »

Les jours qui suivirent furent merveilleux...  
Mais...

Les contes de fées n'existent pas...  
Un jour tout fini... Ou plutôt tout se gâte...

Quand son coeur n'est pas habitué à être habité par de tels sentiments, il se met à les mélanger....  
Et le professeur n'échappait pas à la règle...  
Seul pendant tant d'années....  
Et maintenant si comblé...

Il se mit à douter de tout, même de sa tendre fiancée, puis finit par ne plus ressentir de sentiments...  
Il était triste, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Ses chaudrons ne l'interessaient plus, il ne retirait même plus de points à Gryffondor. Il en oubliait d'humilier Potter...

Elle tenta de le faire revenir à eux, mais n'y arriva pas...

Le jour où le professeur Fleurit claqua derrière elle la porte de leur appartement en emmenant ses affaires, il ne ressentit rien.

Mais la douleur et la peine arrivèrent... D'un coup, sans crier gare...  
D'un coup il s'aperçut qu'elle était partie, qu'il était de nouveau seul dans ce grand lit froid.

Il eut envie de mourir, il sentait son estomac se nouer, son ventre se tordre.  
Comme si on s'amusait à nouer ses entrailles.

Quand il sortit de son isolement, et qu'il la vit, il voulut aller vers elle, lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il avait mal.  
Elle refusait même de l'entendre. Il lui avait fait si mal.

Ce jour-là il tenta une fois de plus de lui parler.  
Elle s'enfuit.  
Il lui courut après.

- Miss Fleurit !!! Attendez !!!!!  
- Professeur Snape, je pensais avoir été claire....  
- Limpide même. Je vous en prie...  
- Non !  
- ... Laissez-moi une chance !  
- NON !  
- Miss Fleurit !  
- Filez ! Laissez-moi !  
- Orlina ...  
- Baf ! On ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom sans mon autorisation !

Snape resta un instant immobile, paralysé.  
Elle lui en voulait tellement...

Il rentra chez lui, pour réfléchir... Chez lui, chez eux...  
Il repartit à sa recherche, et la coinça enfin dans un couloir...

- Orlina, écoute...  
- Sévérus, je ne veux plus t'entendre... Tu ne parlais plus, tu aurais du rester muet...  
- Écoute-moi, je t'en supplie... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aimer, et encore moins d'être aimé... Je crois que j'ai eu peur, mais j'ai réalisé que...  
- Que ? Tu n'est qu'un...  
- Que je n'aime que toi. Que sans toi je ne suis rien. Que sans toi je ne peux pas vivre... Je t'aime.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Je t'aime à en crever... Si tu pars, si tu restes loin de moi, alors ce monde n'aura plus d'intérêt...  
- Sévérus... Je...  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Je t'aime idiot... Mais si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te jette en pâture à un troupeau d'hyppogriffes bourrés...

Il ne la laissa pas finir, et la rendit muette par un doux baiser....

(Sortez les violons... èé)

* * *

_**Reviews ????????????**_


	8. Sang et Mort

**_Kikoo ! Revoilà un OneShot, depuis le temps...  
Puis j'ai un sondage à faire... (À la fin du texte ;))  
Merci pour vos reviews, mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre à chacun là... :)  
Comme d'hab y'a rien à moi à part l'histoire _

* * *

**

Sang et Mort

* * *

Sang…

La vue du sang…

L'odeur du sang…

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de sang… Et de mort…  
De corps déchiquetés.  
De cris. D'agonies…

Jour de pleurs…  
Nuit sans lueur…

Encore cette impression… Mes mains poisseuses… De sang ? Non… Juste de peur…  
La peur suinte de mon corps…

Et je ne le montre pas…

Le cœur dans un étau, je porte encore ce masque que j'abhorre.  
Ce masque qui me protège de l'extérieur, des autres… Et de moi-même…

_Un corps, rougi par le sang qui s'en écoule…  
Une plaie béante remplace le ventre._

_Une tête aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs, se penche sur le corps et observe les entrailles du corps…  
Des entrailles normales… Sanglantes…  
Celui que l'on disait surhumain, anormal était ce qu'il y'a de plus banal…  
L'homme vêtu de noir s'éloigne, secouant la tête…  
Survivant…_

Ce rêve qui empoisonne mon esprit… C'est plus un assemblage de souvenirs qu'un rêve…  
Ce dernier combat du Survivant… Qui n'est plus… Il n'est plus rien…  
J'ai vu son corps déchiqueté, ses entrailles éparpillées…  
Comme si il avait explosé.

Nuit de pleurs.  
Nuit sans torpeur…

Je rêve d'un soleil noir, d'une lune rouge…  
Voilés par ma peine, par la brûlure de la marque qui me ronge, par des années de rancœur…

Vous vouliez être différent, Potter…  
Différent de ce que vous étiez, mais pas différent des autres…

Qui ne rêve pas d'être un autre ?  
Qui ne l'a jamais rêvé ?

Vous auriez voulu, mais on a décidé pour vous.  
Petit humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, rongé par une mission trop lourde, un destin tragique qui a eu raison de lui.

Maintenant vous êtes ailleurs, et vous ne vivez pas ce nouveau monde qui naît…

Encore votre faute, Potter…  
Fichu gamin !

J'aurais du mourir à votre place, on me le fait bien sentir…  
Vos « amis », vos « protecteurs. »

J'aurais du crever, vous m'avez sauvé.  
Sale gamin...  
Jusqu'au bout vous aurez pourri ma vie...

Et pour la première fois, je voudrais être à votre place.  
Je voudrais que ce soit moi que l'on ait retrouvé éventré sur ce champ de bataille, et vous qui ayez observé mes entrailles exposées à la vue de tous.  
Pour que vous compreniez le mal que ça fait. La peine que l'on ressent, même quand quelqu'un que l'on abhorre tombe.  
L'envie de tuer le monde entier quand on voit un enfant ainsi sacrifié...  
Car vous étiez un enfant...  
Un enfant avec des rêves d'une vie, d'un monde meilleur...  
Vos rêves ont été pollués, et vous ne rêverez plus jamais...  
Quand à moi, votre image ne me quitte plus. Le dessin de vos restes, précis...  
Gravé dans ma mémoire tel votre cicatrice l'était sur votre front. À jamais.

Espèce de Potter...  
Même mort vous me pourrissez encore la vie...  
On me reproche d'être en vie... Est-ce ma faute si Sa Majesté le sauveur, le Survivant s'est jetée entre ce sortilège et moi ? Ce sortilège qui aurait été ma délivrance ?  
Pour les autres, oui...  
Et par ma faute, le monde sombre dans le chaos, dans les ténèbres...

Je n'ai pas demandé à survivre Potter... Ce sortilège, c'était ma délivrance...

_De haut, il observe la scène...  
Il voit cet homme se pencher vers la charpie qui fut son corps.  
Il aperçoit une main.  
Il s'en saisit.  
Il flotte ? Non, il se sent descendre. Il est dans un endroit sombre, et froid.  
« Bienvenue aux Enfers, Monsieur Potter »  
Enfers ?  
Il réalise enfin, il est vraiment mort...  
Ombre pâle qui rejoint les autres sacrifiés. Les autres victimes de la folie des hommes.  
Deux silhouettes lui font un signe, ouvrent leur bras...  
Une voix sombre, d'outre-tombe gronde...  
« Touchant tableau de famille... »  
Le géant approcha d'eux... « Je vous avais dit que votre rejeton allait arriver, Potter... Ah, les sauveurs de l'humanité ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... »  
Soupirant, il s'éloigne...  
La nouvelle ombre se tourna alors vers les autres, l'air interrogateur..._

Même ma mort, vous me l'avez volée... Fichus Potter... Le père, le fils... Tous...

Jusqu'à la fin vos fantômes me hanteront.

La fin... Elle était si proche, je l'ai touchée du bout des doigts, et elle a glissé au loin, emportée par un jeune écervelé...

Mais tout ce sang sur mon corps n'est pas le mien.  
Il y a le votre, Potter... Mais aussi celui de vos amis. De vos proches...  
Sur mon corps, comme sur celui des autres combattants.  
Et le sang de tant d'autres encore...

Je ne souhaite qu'un sommeil éternel, dans les limbes de cet univers...

Potter, vous n'avez pas vu ce soleil rougit de sang se lever ce matin. Moi si.  
Rougit par le sang d'un enfant, versé par un grand sorcier... Que plus personne n'arrêtera à présent...  
Vous étiez le dernier obstacle, qu'ils disent...

Mais ce monstre au visage diaphane et aux yeux grenat, je ne vais pas le laisser gagner... Même – surtout – si je dois y rester, je combattrai.  
Jusqu'au dernier râle qui s'échappera de mes lèvres.

Et face au Lord noir, je ne pense plus qu'à une chose...  
Potter, j'arrive pour vous donner le coup de pied aux fesses que vous méritez...

¤FIN¤

* * *

**_Merci à l'avance pour vos reviews, si y'en a :)

* * *

Sondage :  
J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (je n'abandonne pas les autres,et je ne desespère pas de les finir un jour :D)  
Seulement j'hesite pour le couple... Alors... Ryry/Draco ou Ryry/Sev ?  
Merci !_**


	9. Grace a Vous

**_HPSS/Yaoi donc.  
Song Fic, pour changer...  
Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartienennt pas... Ca se saurait..._

* * *

Grâce à vous**

Encore des cris, encore du sang.  
C'est la guerre. L'Ultime Bataille, disent certains.  
J'erre entre les corps. Mais j'ai un but. Le trouver LUI. Mon ennemi de toujours. Voldemort. Que je vais enfin détruire.  
Ou alors je périrai de sa main.  
Du regard je vérifie où se trouvent mes amis, mes connaissances, mes ennemis. Et je LE trouve.  
Entouré de robes noires. Gardes du corps.  
« Harry ! Occupe-toi de lui, on se charge des toutous ! »  
Bien sûr. Le héros se doit d'affronter le méchant. Le chevalier se doit d'affronter le dragon… Mais je n'ai pas de princesse à sauver. Juste ma vie.

Et si j'étais la princesse à sauver ?  
C'est la question qui traverse mon esprit embrumé de douleur, tandis que je sombre sous l'assaut des sorts.  
Bien piètre chevalier, en fait…

Des murs blancs. Infirmerie ? Hôpital ? Asile ? Où s'est-on débarrassé du Survivant inutile ? Suis-je mort ? Vivant ?  
Des murmures.  
Je ne suis donc pas seul. Je peux éliminer l'asile.  
J'ai la tête dans du coton.  
Je tourne la tête, il y a une multitude de silhouettes, mais je ne distingue rien.

Que j'aie perdu le combat contre Voldemort, je m'y attendais.  
Que je doive subir un entraînement encore plus intensif pour parvenir à accomplir ma destinée, c'est évident.  
Que Snape ait sauvé ma peau, c'est… Surprenant.

Bien entendu, je suis allé le remercier.  
Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il y a bien plus à voir en lui que l'ex-mangemort/espion/aigri de la vie/bâtard graisseux…

_Je n'sais pourquoi le ciel est si bleu  
Et je n'sais pas pourquoi  
Je le vois dans vos yeux_

Et même si mon avenir reste sombre, je sais que je lui dois la vie. Que c'est grâce à lui que je vois encore le soleil se lever, ou se coucher.  
J'ai envie de le connaître. De ne plus m'arrêter aux barrières de son apparence.

En rôdant dans les cachots, j'ai fini par me perdre, et il m'a trouvé. Après quelques sarcasmes, il s'est décidé à m'écouter.

_Et s'il n'y a plus de musique  
Alors je perds tout  
Et je n'sais pas pourquoi je sais tout ça  
Grâce à vous_

Il m'a fait entrer chez lui, m'a offert un thé. J'étais invité chez mon sauveur.  
Qui m'a fait savoir qu'il était chargé de m'enseigner quelques notions de magie noire.  
En plus de cours renforcés en potions.

Nous avons discuté, en gens civilisés. Oui, c'est possible. Il y a encore quelques mois, je n'y aurai pas cru.  
J'y prends goût.  
Après mon échec, j'avais envie de tout abandonner. De tout quitter.  
Le Survivant échoue, son monde s'écroule, plus personne - à part quelques uns - ne croit en lui.  
Et rien ne va jamais en s'arrangeant.  
Je voulais mourir, quitte à laisser un monde en proie au chaos. L'échec, l'honneur. Le complexe du héros quoi…

_Je n'sais pourquoi j'ai retrouvé le goût  
De la nuit sur la mer  
Des fleurs du vin de tout_

Et au fil de nos discussions, ce n'est plus un lien qui se tisse mais une toile.  
Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a ramené à la vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de ces cours, envie de l'observer, envie d'entendre sa voix me conseiller, me réprimander. Entendre sa voix, simplement.

_Et plus je vais plus je comprends  
Que je n'serais rien  
Rien sans vous  
Et je n'sais pas pourquoi je sais tout ça  
Grâce à vous_

Je crois que je lui dois plus que la vie. Je lui dois une renaissance.  
Ma renaissance.  
Et lui… Lui change, je crois. Ou alors est-ce moi qui change ? Moi qui grandit ?  
Je sais que c'est ma dernière année à Hogwarts, et j'ai peur de perdre tout ça.

_Je n'sais pourquoi toutes ces choses  
Viennent de vous  
Je ne sais pas comment plus rien n'est  
Comme avant  
Avant vous_

Je suis un as en potions, à présent.  
Mes autres cours de soutien se passent bien aussi, mais aucun ne m'apporte autant que mes cours de potions.  
Je me sens différent, à ces moments là.  
Il me traite comme son égal, comme un être humain.  
Pas comme une arme. Pas comme quelque chose de fragile. Pas comme Harry Potter, le Survivant.  
Enfin, je peux être moi-même.

_La beauté d'un simple sourire  
Une fleur, un parfum ou un rire  
Et je n'sais pas pourquoi  
Plus rien est comme avant  
Avant vous_

Et plus le temps passe, et moins je comprends.  
Je redécouvre tout ce que j'ai manqué pendant des années.  
Je sais que mon destin va bientôt à nouveau se jouer. Et cette fois je sais que je vais gagner. Je vais vaincre. J'ai une raison de le faire, autre que « c'est ma destinée. »  
Je veux un monde meilleur, pour le voir sourire à nouveau, cadeau qu'il m'a fait.  
Je me suis senti tout drôle, ce jour là.  
Cet homme que j'ai appris à connaître. Que j'ai apprivoisé peu à peu. Il m'a offert un sourire, qui m'a réchauffé le cœur.  
J'ai une raison de me battre…

J'ai vaincu, enfin.  
Rires, cris de joie, hurlements d'allégresse.  
Mais lui, où est-il ?  
Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir, alors que je suis bloqué dans ce lit pour quelques temps encore ?  
J'étais une mission ? Il s'en fout de moi ? Il est mort peut-être, et personne n'ose me le dire ?

J'ai de nouveau envie de partir. De nouveau envie de disparaître.  
La fin de l'année scolaire est pour ce mois-ci, et je ne sais toujours pas.  
Je ne sais pas si cette toile s'est déchirée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

J'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Je sais qu'il est en vie. Je suis redevenu un étudiant comme les autres, pour lui.  
Je croyais avoir ma place dans sa vie.  
J'ai décidé de lui dire…. Je ne sais pas comment je faisais, avant de vous connaître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

_Je n'sais pourquoi j'ai retrouvé le goût  
De la nuit sur la mer  
Des fleurs du vin de tout  
Et plus je vais plus je comprends  
Que je n'serais rien  
Rien sans vous_

Il m'observe sans mot dire. J'ai peur de sa réaction.  
Je lui ai ouvert une brèche sur mon cœur, sur ce que je ne comprends pas.  
Il me dit que lui non plus ne sait pas, que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu disparaître. Mais que la vie sans moi lui est insupportable. Que si je n'étais pas venu, il serait venu me chercher. Peut-être, car il n'est pas courageux.  
Je lui dit que si, car il m'a sauvé. Il a sauvé des tas de vie.

_Et je n'sais pas pourquoi je sais tout ça  
Grâce à vous_

C'est alors qu'il a fait un geste qui m'a fait comprendre.  
Je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça avec lui.  
Et alors que notre baiser s'approfondissant scelle une promesse muette, je sais.  
Je l'aime.

_Grâce à vous_

**fin  
_Frederic Lerner - Grâce à vous_**

**

* * *

**


End file.
